


You Meme a Lot to Me

by greyaise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on True Events, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Texting, M/M, Memes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, awful valentines day cards, i love them both dearly, mentions of IwaOi, so many memes, these two memes are so beautiful, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyaise/pseuds/greyaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was February 14th, 12:12am, and Hanamaki got an image text from his best friend.</p>
<p>“Will u b my teenage dream?” </p>
<p><i>Two can play at this game, </i> Hanamaki thought as the valentine stating “Tonight I’ll let you taste… DEEZ NUTS” changed from “sending” to “delivered.” <i>Watch yourself, Issei, you’re about to get rekt. </i></p>
<p>(aka the story of how two memers found love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Meme a Lot to Me

Hanamaki rolled over on his bed and checked his phone. The screen illuminated awhile ago from a notification, and even though Hanamaki was never one to jump on checking his messages, he was curious as to who was texting him so late at night. He squinted his eyes and read the screen.

**Memesukawa IsCENA sent an image**

Hanamaki smirked at Matsukawa’s name as he swiped his phone to check the message. It was a picture of left shark with his fins in the air, and in fancy script next to him it said “Will u b my teenage dream?”

Hanamaki swiped down on his phone to see the time and date. It was February 14 and 12:12 am. _Valentines Day._ He quickly opened his photos album and sent the first picture in the collection.

_Two can play at this game,_ Hanamaki thought as the valentine stating “Tonight I’ll let you taste… DEEZ NUTS” changed from “sending” to “delivered.” _Watch yourself, Issei, you’re about to get rekt._

Hanamaki phone vibrated in response not even a minute later.

M: I knew I could count on you.

**Memesukawa isCENA** **sent an image**

The valentine had a green background, a triangle with sexy legs wearing fishnets and a rope, and the message “I want to get illumi-naughty with you.” Hanamaki sent a “I love you more than Kanye loves Kanye” back.

H: What do you mean, “I knew I could count on you”

H: You know I live for these

M: Holy shit, double texting?

**Memesukawa isCENA sent an image**

There was a blue text bubble on a pink background that read “hahaha and then what?? ;) ;) ;)” Hanamaki sent a “you make my heart go mmm whatcha say” back.

H: You double texted, too

M: Touché.

M: I sent a valentine to everyone on the team, you’re the only one who sent one back

**Memesukawa isCENA sent an image**

The background was white and, in comic sans font, it read “you’re hotter than my mixtapes. And my mixtapes are fire.” Hanamaki sent back “If a psychic read my mind, all they’d see is you.”

H: Maybe they’re sleeping

M: Most of them probably are. The Bara-Babe texted me back to tell me I was an idiot, but he texted from Hanger-chan’s phone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

H: Wow, they’re starting Valentines Day hot

M: Hotter than my mixtapes

H: pls

H: I wonder what its like having a date on Valentines Day

Right after Hanamaki pressed send, he instantly regretted it. He had liked Matsukawa for a long time now, but he was scared to make a move. The two were so close, yet he couldn’t bring himself to try to take their relationship a step farther. He had no idea if Matsukawa liked him back, and he didn’t want to make things awkward between them if Matsukawa wasn’t into him. Yet here he was, sending passive flirtatious texts at 12 am on the biggest day for couples. His heart pounded in fear and anticipation.

His phone vibrated.

M: idk

_Guess he didn’t pick up on anything_ , Hanamaki thought relieved, albeit a little disappointed.

M: I sent kindaichi “You’re the hottest pocket” with a hot pocket picture but he only sent question marks back

M: Then Kunimi read receipted me.

H: Kunimi doesn’t have read receipts

M: Yeah, he turned them on just so he could read receipt me

H: Ouch.

H: Do you need aloe vera for that burn?

M: Nah, I’m used to burning.

M: burning in the flames of hell.

H: Wow

Hanamaki sent a valentine that said “You make me” followed by Betty Crocker’s “Super Moist” cake box.

M: How many of these do you have?

H: More than you probably.

M: Challenge accepted.

For the next hour and a half, Hanamaki texted Matsukawa every awful valentine he had saved on his phone, and Matsukawa did the same back. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. After going back and forth for so long, Hanamaki eventually ran out of valentines. As he was about to text that, however, Matsukawa texted first.

M: That’s it, my arsenal is empty.

H: Same.

H: I sent the last one, so I win

M: No you don’t

H: Yes I do

There was a 4 minute gap, but in the dark with nothing to do but text Matsukawa, 4 minutes felt like an eternity. He fidgeted impatiently, praying that he didn’t do something wrong.

Finally, his phone vibrated. He grabbed it quickly, swiped the lock screen, and opened the text.

M: I need to fight you for the title of meme king. Meet me in the pit, aka my house, at 6pm today, dressed like Bond. James Bond. I’ll take you to dinner so we can fight over breadsticks

Hanamaki felt his heart skip a beat. He stared at the message for minutes, lost in thought. _Is he asking for a date?_

He looked at the time stamp and saw that 3 minutes passed.

_Shit, he’ll think I read receipted him._

H: You’re on.

Hanamaki threw his phone down on his bed and clasped his hands together. He was trembling with nervousness and excitement. _I just accepted his date. Holy shit, I’m going on a date with Matsukawa Issei_.

He waited for his phone to vibrate again, but it sat where he threw it, completely still. Minutes passed, and still no response. _Did Matsukawa fall asleep? Is he ignoring my text? Was it actually just a joke and am I misreading this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a vibration, 15 minutes after his reply.

M: You know I was serious, right?

Hanamaki smiled.

H: Yeah.

M: So it’s a date?

H: It’s a date. See you later, Mattsun.

M: Wait.

M: Before you go, I need to tell you one last thing.

H: What is it?

**Memesukawa isCENA sent an image**

The image was a collage of Pepes, and in the center of the photo, in Impact font, were the words “You meme a lot to me.” Hanamaki laughed.

M: Goodnight, Makki, thanks for not letting my dreams be dreams.

Hanamaki read his message with pink-dusted cheeks and curved lips. _What an idiot._

H: You meme a lot to me, too. Goodnight, Issei.

They both fell asleep dreaming of the date and breadsticks waiting for them later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry


End file.
